Episode List
This is a chronological list of all episodes of If The Emperor Had a Text-To-Speech Device. All shorts and specials are listed in between the numbered episodes in which they appear; generally, most of them take place chronologically in between said episodes, but this is not always the case. Each season is approximately ten episodes long, but can contain any number of shorts and specials; there are also a few unnumbered episodes that could be considered part of the series as well. Season 1 * Episode 1: Adorable Centurion * Episode 2: Religiosity * Episode 3: The Age of Apostasy * Episode 4: The Inquisition * Episode 5: Malcador the Hero * Episode 6: High Lords of Terra * Episode 7: Fabulous Custodes * Episode 8: Tyranids * Episode 9: Necrons * Episode 10: Bold and Foolish Season 2 * Episode 11: Intervention * Episode 12: Primarch Pessimism * ASK QUESTIONS! * Episode 12.5: Awful Answers * Episode 13: The Fifteenth Son * Happy Sanguinala! * Episode 14: Greatest of Psykers * Episode 15: Tau * Short 1: Kitten Gasping * Episode 16: Universal History with Professor Emperor * THE FINAL EPISODE (April Fool's) * Short 2: The Emperor experiments with his text-to-speech device * Short 3: Why Kitten Hates the Tau * Episode 17: Emperor's Excellent Autobiography * Meeting the Felinids * Episode 18: Banished Expectations * Short 4: Decius breaks the News * ASK QUESTIONS 2 * Episode 18.5: Atrocious Answers * Episode 19: Warp Grumbling * Episode 20: You're Green With It! * Special 1: Kitten and Emps play a Children's Card Game * Short 5: Lucious Lucius Prankz (GONE HERETICAL) * Chaplain Grimaldus of the Black Templars ruins Sanguinala * The Grey Knights discover the Wulfen * Unsubtle Criticism starring the Adeptus Arbites Season 3 * Episode 21: Still Alive * Episode 22: Change * Episode 23: A Hairy Conundrum * Heroes of the 41st Millennium - Sly Marbo, The One-Man Army * Special 2: Warp Hijinks * Episode 24: Of Khans and Cages * The Shadow Over Immateriums * Short 6: Requiem for Dominique * The Slaaneshmas Prologue * Special 3: The Slaaneshmas Special * Short 7: The Imperial Law * Special 4: Kitten & Tzeentch play a Children's Card Game * Episode 25: Fiery Family Reunion * Podcast Episode 0: White Scars * Podcast Episode 1: The Last Church * BT40K Episode 1: Catachan Capers * Special 5: Just Aeldari Things * SLAANESHMAS IS OVER * Podcast Episode 2: The Black Templars * Episode 26 Part 1: Hateful Feud at Khaine's Gate * Episode 26 Part 2: Fear and Loathing in Commorragh * Short 8: Crotalids (apologies to the nation of Australia) * Episode 27: A Cat to Yarn, A Bird to Folly * Iron Warriors & Imperial Fists are not friends * BT40K Episode 2: Attilan Assault * The Gate of Morkai * Podcast Episode 3: Inquisitor (Draco), The First 40k Novel * Special 6: Tabletop Adventures * Episode 28: Custodian Hustle Category:Navigation Category:Episodes